Chapter 4 - The Bigger they are, the Tougher they stay down
CHAPTER 4 The Bigger they are, the Tougher they stay down I dodge just in time for Destructo to slam into the walls of the battlefield. He then calms himself down, and returns to charging at me. I dodge it again, but I wasn’t near a wall. So Destruct just skids on the ground. He stands up to continue charging at me. This time, he charges his huge hammer, and slams it onto the ground. A shockwave was released from his huge hammer. I then charge Shinzo and release a blade slash. Both attacks collide, and smoke fills the air. The crowd can still see us, but neither me nor Destructo could see each other. In an alert manner, Destructo shouts “Hmph. Heavy Mode!”. “Damn it…”, I say as I hear him shout those words. His armor then extends more iron plating from his primary armor. He’s now fully armored, so wherever I hit him, it’ll only lower my damage on him. How did I know this? The smoke cleared up and he was busy extending the iron plates while I already saw him. I keep dodging from that point on, because he kept releasing shockwaves. As I keep dodging, I try to remember my recent training. My mentor in that training was Ekitai. I kept dodging Ekitai’s hammer blows, and his water geysers. I then thought of the way how I managed to almost beat him: “It was a good idea of you to attack from under, but you’re gonna have to be faster than that, just for your attack to reach me”. “Hmph. Let’s see… If you can see me!”, I shout as I slam Shinzo down and charge it. Destructo starts charging at me again, only to miss by me going into the ground. “What a cowardly way to attack me…”, Destructo says to just mock me. “Let’s see if you can take this!”, I reply as I hit him from under. “Ugh!”, Destructo shouts, as a huge beam hits his armor. “What? … Your blade is heated…”, Destructo says as he sees Shinzo in a blinking manner. “Yes, this is Shinzo’s… Laser Blade form!”, I explain to Destructo as I start running towards him. Destructo then says “Take this!” as he slams his weapon to release another shockwave. I reply “Bring it on!” as I hit the shockwave with the laser blade and diminishes. Destructo couldn’t see past the smoke, but I come out from it and hit him directly to the chest. “Agh!”, Destructo shouts, as he can feel the pain from the laser blade. “Time to end this!”, I shout as I start running towards him. He then readies his charging stance, and starts charging at me. “…Not this time!”, I say as I then slide under him, and get on his back. Destructo runs into a wall and calms himself down again. He then tries to look for me, but doesn’t notice me on his back. “Time for this…”, I whisper as I walk onto his head. “What?”, Destructo says as he feels his head being walked on. I then jump off of his head higher until I reach the highest as I can possibly reach, and charge Shinzo. “Take… THIS! Blade Break!”, I shout as I hit him hard into the ground. After that, I get back to the ground away from the crater I created in the battlefield. Out of the rubble, surprisingly, Destructo stands up! “What!?”, I shout as Destructo relieves himself from the pain. “Hmph. Let’s continue.”, Destructo says as he gets out of the crater. Then, out of the blue, his huge hammer slams me into the ground. “Ugh!”, I say as he removes his hammer from the spot I got hit on. “Guh… I already took him down, but what to do to keep him down…?”, I ask myself as he readies to charge again. Suddenly, I look at the puddle of water in the crater, to see my iris has turned from brown to red. Then, Shinzo gets a black film around it. “I see…”, I say as I ready myself again. “Scythe mode!”, I shout as I switch my sword into a scythe. “Black Hole!”, I say as I start spinning my scythe rapidly. As Destructo charges, I then get to the wall and jump off it. We collide, and end up at the opposite sides. After much fighting… Destructo falls to his knees. “I win…”, I say as I get back to the huge wooden doors. Category:Fan Fiction